The Rampardos and the Goodra
by KilaIesha a.k.a Gaara'sGirl12
Summary: A simple collection of Breaker and Dew stories.
1. We are Gijinka!

Breaker looked down at the beautiful half-Goodra, half-human next to him. He pulled her soft body against him and sighed contentedly. He kissed her forehead and smiled. Her sleeping face was just as cute as her face when she was awake. He gently brushed some hair away from her face.

Dew moaned softly and pressed herself more against Breaker, "B-Brea...ker~~"

The feel of her breasts, full and pressed against him, aroused him while her voice calling his name caused a light blush to cross his face. He was so tempted to just reach down and grab a handful of her large rump, but he didn't want to ruin their budding relationship. They'd only known each other for a few days, and the last thing Breaker wanted was to push her away.

Dew's eyes opened slightly, and Breaker looked into them; he cupped her cheek. Dew pressed her face into Breaker's hand. She smiled and giggled. "Are you okay, Breaker?"

Her gentle, soft voice made him smile, "Y-yeah." It was a bit of a lie considering how his hard member was pressed too tightly by his pants, causing it to hurt.

Dew scooted away a little and turned over. She scooted back, rubbing her bum into Breaker. Breaker held himself back as he felt her amazing bum rub against his member until she was comfortable and settled down. "I'm gonna try to sleep some more."

Breaker was amazed that she hadn't felt his rock-hard cock, and did his best not to hump her. His first and fatal mistake was placing his hand on her hip. Her waist was small for a girl her size, and her large hip was soft. His hand trailed lower, over a shapely thigh.

He took a deep breath. He knew he had made a mistake, and now he couldn't help himself. He gently ran his hand up and placed it firmly against her butt. He sucked in a breath through his teeth; gently, he squeezed her firm, round ass. "Hahn~" escaped from his mouth in a quiet moan. He would never admit it, but that one action almost caused him to cum in his pants. He looked over at the rest of their rag-tag group, all sleeping soundly then back at his mate.

Without warning, Dew turned over and rolled on top of Breaker while pushing him onto his back. She smiled down at him, and kissed him gently. "Do you need me for something?" Dew rocked gently against Breaker and smiled slyly. She cupped his cheek and snuck a hand up his shirt to rub his belly gently.

Breaker moaned softly and grasped her hips. He had never seen Dew like this. He'd only ever seen the sweet, bubbly side, never this new, bold side. He marveled at the woman on top of him for another moment.

"Well?" Dew asked as she ran the hand under his shirt up to sneakily tease a nipple.

Breaker groaned, completely surprised by Dew's action. 'What the Hell?!' he thought, 'I am a man! Men don't get stimulated like that!' Dew teased his other nipple, and all those thoughts flew from his head, leaving only his thought of, 'More...'

"Well?" Dew called again.

"More..." Breaker squeezed her hips. "I need more of you, please. I know this is too fast, but I need you."

Dew smiled warmly and kissed Breaker's lips again. She retreated from him and helped him sit up, "Go to the small lake we found, and take off all of your clothes. Wait for me there." Breaker complied and set off. Dew gently shook Whiteleg awake, "Hey, Whiteleg, will you keep watch for a while?" Whiteleg nodded and rose from his place on the half-Zangoose, half-human's lap. She watched as Whiteleg rubbed his drool from Willow's leg before setting off towards the lake.

When she arrived, her first sight was Breaker's hard body. His back was nicely muscled, not overbearing. Dew's eyes traveled down his back and rested on his moderately big and round booty. She began to undress herself and walk over to Breaker, starting with her dress. She slowly pulled it over her head and threw it down. She unsnapped her bra and threw where her dress was, along with her panties and shoes. When she was completely naked, she pressed herself utterly against Breaker's back.

Breaker gasped and turned around. He placed a hand delicately on the small of Dew's back and pulled her closer. He placed a hand on her large butt and squeezed. Dew smiled up at him and kissed him lovingly. They wrestled for dominance, and Breaker gave Dew the reins. Dew pulled away from the kiss blushing and panting.

"L-lay down on your back."

"No! I-"

Dew used the surprise to push Breaker down gently. "Relax. Just let me have complete control."

Breaker grunted and sighed, "Fine." He lay down and looked up at Dew.

Dew climbed on top of Breaker, straddling his hips. Her slick womanhood rubbed gently along Breaker's cock, stirring him up all the way. Breaker moaned and placed his hands over her hips. Dew guided Breaker to her entrance and began to slide down him.

"Th-this is my first time. D-don't move."

Breaker breathed hard through his teeth and squeezed her hips to stop himself from thrusting. He knew he had to be gentle with her. He had to show her that he loved her. He couldn't mess this up now by loosing control. "Y-You're so t-tight! Y-You're amazing!" He gently stopped her from moving down. "D-Don't hurt yourself. G-Go at your own pace."

Dew took a moment to breathe and smiled down at Breaker, "I'm okay. S-sorry. Y-You're big a-and really thick!" Breaker lifted a hand and intertwined it with Dew's.

Dew finally slid down all the way on top of Breaker. "Ahn~!" she moaned softly.

Breaker hissed through his teeth at the wonderful pleasure he was feeling. "D-Dew, f-fuck, you're amazing!"

Dew huffed and squeezed Breaker's hand. She smiled warmly and kissed him. Breaker moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Dew's body against his without the restriction of clothes. Breaker reached and softly grabbed one of Dew's large breasts. He gently rubbed and squeezed before gently pinching her nipple causing Dew to arch into him.

Breaker began rocking his hips into Dew gently. Dew moaned softly and began pushing back onto Breaker. Breaker thrusted harder into Dew, still being gentle. He held her hands and made love with her. Dew moaned into each thrust and soon Breaker was thrusting fast and hard into Dew.

Dew bit her lip and cried out. Her vocalizations only spurred Breaker on. When Breaker looked up at her, her sweat was gleaming in the streaks of moonlight making her pale form appear even more ethereal.

Breaker gently flipped Dew onto her back and began thrusting harder into her. He held Dew's hands which were squeezing his like he was the very essence of her life. Breaker kissed Dew all over her throat and face, and whispered tender words to her.

Dew cried for more when she felt her orgasm closing in, "B-Breaker, I'm gonna-! I-I'm close! M-more, please~~!"

Breaker was all too happy to oblige and let himself go. He slammed into Dew with all his might, the feeling to great for him to resist. Breaker's own orgasm closed in on him, so he whispered softly to Dew, "Cum for me, baby. Let go. Ahn~ Just let it all -mmnn- go~!"

Dew cried out and her body convulsed with her intense orgasm. Just as she came, so did Breaker. He pushed his hips fully against Dew and gently rocked into her as thick, warm ropes of cum blasted from his cock. He held Dew tight against himself and panted hotly against her.

When his orgasm finally ended, Breaker stroked Dew's hair, "A-are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Dew smiled and shook her head, "I'm okay. My thighs are sore, but I'm fine. I'm sleepy, Breaker."

Breaker smiled and kissed Dew's forehead, "Stay up just a little longer. You need to wash yourself."

Breaker helped Dew up, and they washed together before putting their clothes on and heading back to the group. Whiteleg greeted them happily and took his place on Willow's lap. Breaker and Dew lay down together and kiss.

"I love you, Breaker."

"I love you, too, Dew."


	2. Home Life

Dew smiled happily as Austin went to play with his friends. She loved her adopted son just as much as she would love a child from her own body, but today was a special day. Today was her and Breaker's anniversary.

She plopped down on her trainer's couch (He was taking a vacation with his now-wife.), secreting her thick green slime onto the plastic, protective-but-comfortable couch cover. She waited for Breaker to come back from the woods for only a few moments before the Rampardos came in through the door.

The Goodra slid from the couch and met her lover in the threshold, hugging him close to her. She bent her face down to his and littered his beak with soft, squishy kisses. He gently held her against himself and nuzzled her face.

"Austin is out with his friends, and my trainer is on vacation. Austin won't be back until after supper time."

Breaker held his woman closer and breathed in her sweet scent. Hidden behind the layer of her average smell was the scent of her arousal, slowly building inside of her. "Is that so? What do you propose we do, hm?" Breaker gently rubbed his beak along her squishy throat and shoulder.

Dew moaned softly, the scent of her arousal became stronger. "Mmnn~ H-How about we have some fun?" She pressed herself tighter against Breaker and gasped when she felt the tip of his member slide out from its slit.

Breaker growled softly and began to teasingly rub his member against Dew. His breath was hot against her shoulder when he spoke, "Hahn~ Is this my anniversary present?"

Dew shivered as Breaker's voice caused her to become wetter. She whined softly. "Y-yes~ Do what you please." She kissed Breaker again, this time, opening her mouth and allowing him access to her sweet cavern.

He took control easily and re-explored her soft maw while holding her to him still. He released her gently, and his breaths became labored. "Get on your knees in front of the couch."

Dew complied and easily knelt in front of the couch. Breaker sat and spread his legs. Dew knew what he wanted and gently placed a hand on Breaker's thigh.

She breathed lightly onto his cock and giggled when it twitched. She rubbed her squishy, slimy face against his member before kissing the tip lovingly. Breaker's breath hitched, and he growled out fondly, "Get on with it woman." His tiny claws gently rested on her head to encourage her.

Dew grinned and slowly took Breaker's length into her mouth. Dew sucked gently and used her tongue to massage Breaker. She looked up at him and caught his eyes. He closed his eyes and moaned. Dew continued her work, and managed to take Breaker into her throat. She swallowed around him but pulled up and coughed. Her saliva trailed from her mouth to Breaker's cock.

Breaker pulled gently on her head and pressed his break against her mouth in a gentle kiss. "You okay? Don't push yourself."

Dew shook her head and smiled, "I'm alright." She pecked Breaker's beak again.

"Bend over the couch, Babe." Breaker slid off the couch and behind Dew gently.

Dew bent over the couch and spread her legs as much as she could. Breaker slid closer behind her and pressed his member against her womanhood. Dew moaned softly and tried to push down onto Breaker, but the Rock type stopped her. "Nuh-uh. Beg for it. Beg for Master's cock."

Dew cried out softly, "P-please, M-Master, put your big, thick cock inside of me!" Dew's slime lubricated Breaker's manhood, so he wasted no time and slid deep inside of her. Dew cried out happily and Breaker grunted softy. The Rampardos began his gentle thrusts and moaned at the feeling of his mate's walls clenching and massaging him.

Dew pushed back into every thrust and bit her lip to stifle her moans. Breaker smacked her rump firmly and held her hip delicately. "Don't hold back. I want to hear my woman's pleasure."

Dew released her lip, and a long, drawn out moan escaped her chest. Her moans egged Breaker on as he thrusted harder into her. Breaker smacked her rump again. "Y-You close?" Breaker's thrusts became faster with his impending orgasm.

Dew cried out in pleasure and whimpered, "Y-yes!"

Breaker pulled out suddenly and flipped Dew over onto her back. He lay her gently on the floor re-entered her in a quick, long thrust. He continued his quick, hard thrusts while he pulled Dew into each one. "Cum for me, Babe!"

Dew felt her orgasm explode within her body. Dew's body twitched and convulsed around her lover. Her walls clenched and rubbed Breaker into his own orgasm. Breaker exploded inside of Dew, his warm seed filling her. Her body milked Breaker for all he was worth, sucking his seed into her womb.

Breaker panted and looked down at his shapely and beautiful partner. He pressed his beak to her mouth and pulled out of her gently. He helped her up and nuzzled his cheek into hers, "Are you okay? Was it good?"

Dew smiled and kissed Breaker all over his face, "Yes and yes. How about we take a shower now~?" Dew smiled happily and took Breaker's hands in hers. He nodded and they trekked up the stairs together.


End file.
